The Entwine Fate
by Fallen Wing
Summary: A sad past from a partner lead to a new partner. Avenging for past or savouring a new friendship. It's up to the the fate to entwine them together and lead to the twist of their life time. FemEijixOC and others. Have a hint of Digimon but not crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Secret and the Future Trouble

Um...Hello again this will be my second fic. But first time in making of Prince of Tennis fan fiction but I'll try my best so feel free to bash.

Title: The Fate Entwine (sorry about the lame title)

Warning: Some swearing, gender bending and some violence (teenage fight)

Paring: Paring undecided. FemEijiXOC and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Digimon except of my created character.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

Alright that's all …well let's getting started shall we. Oh yeah sorry about of my mistake grammar I still new in this so I don't know how to use the Beta Reader.

* * *

**The Fate Entwine**

**Chapter 1: Secret and the Future Trouble**

It was a peaceful morning the sound of chirping birds, the silence of the morning…

"AAARRGGHH! I'm LATE!" Well no longer peaceful. The yell come from Kikumaru's resident. Kikumaru Eiji the third year junior high school _Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku for short. _Rushing down stairs and trying to wear his socks on his one leg while jumping on the other leg.

"Eiji! You will fall if you…"

BAM!

Too late before his older sister could warn him. All his sisters and brothers quickly check on their youngest sibling. Eiji's face as slam right to the floor and cause his brother to laugh uproar.

Eiji's eyes were filling with tear. "Ow...That's hurt, nee-Chan", he wined.

Both of his brothers were laughing hard." Ha ha-ha! You s...Should look at your face when you were falling", trying to surpass the laugh.

Unnoticed by his brother, both of Eiji's sister were glimmering a very demonic aura behind them. Eiji slowly shivering by the aura "B...Be…Behind you.N...Nya..." pointing at the demonic aura sisters.

Both of them stopped laughing and shivered because of the coldness of the aura. Slowly they turn around and face the _dark_ aura behind them. Their face were paled when seeing two of them radiates dark present, the eldest sister have a large tough looking paper fan and for the second sister wearing a large red boxing glove.

"BULLYING EIJI IS UNEXCEPPTABLE AND UNFORGIVING!!!"

A roar of voice is heard and also whacking and punching sound that rumbles the whole neighborhoods. And not to forget...

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Eiji's brothers hollered for pain.

An old women were sweeping her house floor hear the scream. "Aaaa... What a lively family." she smiled and continue sweeping.

"I'll be going now! Bye, nya!" Eiji quickly dash outside, as for his sister was waving at him and leaving both of his brother half dead behind them.

Hi, my name is Kikumaru Eiji a third year student from Seigaku. Like a normal student I have my own best friends his name was Fuji Syusuke. Both of us were the same class. But his was more popular than me but yet he still nice to me. I'm playing tennis as a regular in all boys Seigaku team. Playing in doubles is more fun than singles. My doubles partner is Oishi, a vice captain of the team. He's the mother hen of Seigaku.

I have a lot of great friends we fight together until we won the nationals. There was no secret between us except that creepy Inui. But sorry you guys I have my own secret that I don't think I can tell you...

Eiji reach to the tennis court. Slowly he moves to avoid from his stoic captain. But…

"KIKUMARU! You late .30 laps after this!" a firm voice shouted.

Oh yes the Seigaku captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. Firm and stoic as ever. But unexpectedly very popular with girls. "Yes, buchou!" said Eiji running toward the tennis club room.

The young a little grown up kohai that was standing next to Tezuka just smirk "Mada Mada Dane, sempai."

"Stupid Ocibi! Not my fault if I'm late. Hah..." Eiji open his school uniform and reveal a chest warping. Correct the secret that I keep holding from everyone is Kikumaru Eiji is actually she not he.

It was amazing that no one notice until now. Eiji quickly change to her Seigaku Tennis shirt and instantly running laps. After the lap torture Eiji slump near the tennis court. "Nya...I really lack of stamina. This disadvantage of being a girl", she muttered.

"Still lack of stamina Eiji?" said Oishi that approach from behind and handing him a bottle of water. Eiji quickly jumped to greet his friend. "Me? .May be a bit. But don't worry for Oishi I'll do my best!" Eiji flashed her sweetest smile and make her to becoming a beautiful girl.

Oishi gasped and stunned. Stare at Eiji like he seen a beautiful creature.

"Oishi! Oishi! Fukobuchou Oishi!" Eiji cried

Oishi finally snapped from his day dreaming. "Ah, yes Eiji what is it?"

"Mou...I was asking if you want to fight Momo and Ochibi in double", said the red acrobatic.

"For what?"

"For my revenge to Ochibi."

"Eiji….." the vice captain sigh for his partner childish act.

* * *

A black figure jump out from the data portal. The figure shape is seemly like a male. He land roughly on the building floor. Slowly standing up to analyze his surrounding. "So…This where she come from. So noisy." he muttered and looks at the busy road from the top of the building.

"Ouch! Damn they hit my arm.", he graze the wound with his black leather gloved hand. He looks around and jumps on the building roof one by one.

He sees a lot of things from above and finally landed on the nearest neighborhood .And start to look around the area, the area seems to be peaceful. 'Wow, amazing. No war or fight against each other.' feeling amazed with the current situation.

Then he sees a building that was full with teenagers. The male teenagers are wearing a traditional Japanese black school uniform and as for the female they wearing a green like sailor skirt. He read the sign board "Seishun Gakuen Junior High School…."

Quickly he jumps on one of the tree. And start to investigate the new area that was called as school. "The same one that I have last time but this one is a late bommer." he shrugged.

"Hmm..." he notices Seigaku Tennis Club. He sees the entire regular and spots the red head. "Why on earth she wears boy's cloth. It was obvious that she is a girl, if no one notice that she's a girl then all of them were dimwits.", he snorted.

Suddenly a device in his cloak is beeping. "There's a Digimon around here." He checked the data on the Digivice. "A virus type. Better delete it before it become chaotic." Then they disappear like that.

"Ne...Oishi. Did you feeling that some one was watching you?" ask the red head.

His partner nodded no. "No. I don't feel anything. Why?"

"Nothing! I'll shall defeat you once for and for all", a tidal wave scene appear behind him. Oishi just sweat dropped for his partner childish behavior.

When the practice is ended all the none and the regular start to packing their bag to go home. "All right practice end and don't let your guard down!!"

"YES SIR!!"

"I have to go somewhere else. See ya tomorrow Oishi!" the acrobatic sprint to the road. Oishi just smile and wave back to the hyperactive acrobatic tennis player. Recalled the last event of Eiji's unbelievable cute face...

"Where those come from?" Oishi shake his head to get rid of the image.

"Oishi, what's wrong?" said Tezuka that just finish his job at the club house beside him are the entire third year regular student.

"Saa…There's something bothering you?" said the smiling tensai. Oishi quickly lose his heated cheek and smile with a hint of apologies.

"No, I'm okay Fuji, Tezuka. Now shall we go?" said Oishi and start to walk home.

The red head acrobatic player is skipping happily with a plastic bag in her arm, protecting it like a mother protecting its child.

"Nya...Nya…nya", she hum happily. She makes a twirl dance as a happy dance.

"Yatta! I got the limited edition sports shoe. I go through all the trouble by asking the shop owner to keep one for me. Now look at this!!" she rise the plastic bag like it's the most valuable item in the world (to her).

When she reach to the house area, suddenly a thick mist. Eiji barely can see her surrounding. "Nya…What's going on?" fear start running down her spine. What she can see only white cloud that blocking her view.

Slowly appear a large black figure behind her holding a big club to smash her. When Eiji look behind her face were pale and immobilize by the fear causing could not move. The club swing toward her with full force.

"NOOOO!!!" she cried

Suddenly a black figure leaps and grabs her away and let the club smashes the pavement into pieces.

"Nya…?" Eiji take a peek at her savior. She can't see her face because of the black hooded cape. The stranger stands up and step in front the black shadow. A wave of wind appear around the stranger blew the mist away.

Eiji can't believe her eye. Is she dreaming or is she having an illusion that the beast that tried to attack her is a large ogre with black skin.

"GRRRAAWWW!!" it release it fearsome roar and causing wind to blow.

The mysterious black guy frowns. "Cant you just shut your mouth and get a mint your breath stink." he smirked when seeing the beast were provoked. The ogre moves forward to punch him.

"MISTER! BE CAREFUL!!" Eiji cried with all her might after she overcome her stunned state.

The black person just smirks and performs a high somersault and landed behind it. He punch from behind until penetrate to the in front layer of the ogre's body.

"A Virus type and a Champion level Digimon. How pathetic", he spat. A light blue light appear on his hand and slowly turning Blackogremon in to ice. The beast hollered because of the freezing temperature and a slowly breaking body.

"If that guy sends you to fetch me. Tell him to get me by his own. I'll be waiting", then he crush the ogre into shattering pieces and turned into red glittering floating pieces. His body was glowing and absorbed the red glitter. "In the afterlife."

Eiji was stunned and pinch her cheek. "Ouch! Nya...it's not a dream..." Eiji stands up and put a fixed look at the guy that just save her, noticing a bad injury on his arm. "Ano...Who are you and what was that?"

The mysterious guy just kept silence and start to move passes her

"Hey! I'm talking to you, nya!" Eiji cried at him. The black figure stopped but did not turn around...

"It's better for you not knowing it", then he suddenly vanishing in thin air.

Eiji just look the spot that he vanishes. Then she notices something on the floor. She crouches down and picked a cracked blue Digivice.

"Nya...What is this?" she take a deep look at the device. And seems like have a sad sensation inside it. Quickly she take's her plastic bag and run back home.

She knows that she have not yet thank him but have a feeling she will met him some day.

The mysterious guy sitting in a plain apartment room and lying on the tatami. 'Oh, girl probably have my Digivice. If not mistaken that girl is from the last school I visited.' he frown.

"A hell will come and it will be a future trouble for me". He pulls out a slightly burned picture. "Satoshi", he whispered.

* * *

Well that's all for my first chapter. But I will not update for a while because of the some work but I promise I will update it as soon as possible. Feel free to bash I know it suck since it's my first time. And I have no idea in making pairing; right now it will be OC.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

This is my second update. Maybe a little but hey, I made it. Listen it maybe sounds wired but I really don't know how to use Beta Reader. But thanks to xXxSmidgexXx from Kingdom Hearts that is willing to be my beta reader. I really, really grateful but the problem is I don't know how to use or how to apply it. Again I'm very sorry. As for the blue-candle here is the story that I promise you. Hope you guys will like it.

I write this fic for fun so… I'm glad if you like it. Here's come the second update.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beginning **

In a fresh morning, all students are eager (or not) to school. They move like working ants so that they will not late for class.

"Morning!" each of students greets each other. Oishi and Fuji was at the school gate until a tired voice called for them.

"M...Morning. O…Oishi…F...Fujiko….Chan". When both of them turn around and…

"AAARRRGGHH! GHOST!!!" Oishi cried and fall down and shove himself backwards as fast as he can from the terrifying sight. Fuji was frozen at the spot and turns as white as a sheet.

"E...E...Eiji?" said Fuji recovered from shock. Eiji's condition is quite displeased. She was look like a ghost with two black eyes with a scrawny and extra pale face. An exact replica red haired ghost.

"What happen Eiji? What happen yesterday until you become like this? Is something to you?" Oishi mother hen activated after recovers from the shock. Eiji just give a long sigh.

'Yeah, all thanks to that mystery and jerk guy which happen just save my life from that big bad ogre.' she start to walk behind both of her friend. Oishi and Fuji start to give a worry look to Eiji.

'Nyaaaa… what happens last evening does worrying me a lot.' Eiji recalled what had happen.

"**Hey! I'm talking to you, nya!" Eiji cried at him. The black figure stopped but did not turn around...**

"**It's better for you not knowing it", then he suddenly vanishing in thin air. **

**Eiji just look the spot that he vanishes. Then she notices something on the floor. She crouches down and picked a cracked blue Digivice.**

"**Nya...What is this?" she take a deep look at the device. And seems like have a sad sensation inside it. Quickly she take's her plastic bag and run back home.**

'Hmmm…I even not manage to say thank you to him. But.' she takes out the blue Digivice from her pocket.

'I'm more worrying with what he said. I mean by not everyday you met a big bad ogre and saved by a shining knight. It's all girls' dream but not being attack by a real one!' She gives a better look at the cracked Digivice.

'He dropped this yesterday. How I can give this back to him, if I don't even know his name.' Eiji dozed off in her own world without noticing her friends are calling for her.

"Umph!" Eiji bumped on something that was firm and tall like a pillar. Feeling a little bit dizzy unconsciously she clings on the person's shirt.

"Are you all right Kikumaru?" said a firm voice with a hint of worry in it

'This voice…' slowly she raises her head and face to face with the most emotionless and stoic player in the tennis team. She looks at him with a dreamy look.

'Wow. Look from near he is good looking. I never notice all this years, give to me he looks like a geek behind a glinting glasses. Wait! I call one of the most popular guys in school a geek. I'm getting out of my mind. My eye getting heavy maybe lack of sleep last night.' she buried her face on Tezuka's chest

"K…Kikumaru. If you tired just go to…" Tezuka's stopped talking when seeing a close look of Eiji's dreamy look. Eiji let go of Tezuka's shirt and start to walk away.

"Nyaaa…Tezuka buchou. Can I get excused from traning, please..?" three of them have a faint blush on their cheek. Tezuka quickly get rid of the blush.

"All right, Kikumaru you may rest. Please join us if you feeling better.", still with his monotone voice. Oishi look very worried.

"Eiji, let me come with you." said Oishi in his mother mode. Eiji just faintly smile and nodded for no then slowly leaving them.

_**Tezuka's POV **_

When Kikumaru bump on me that was something unusual. Because in the tennis team Kikumaru have the highest reflexes among all of us. Well …I feel something squishy but may be my imagination, then he started to grip my shirt, Kikumaru looks very tired. I tried to shake him off but when he looks me at unusual dreamy look from a closer view…

I was actually stunned when I see his dreamy look. He looks way different when I look him from far. Actually I was never notice he have deep and clear blue like the color of the fresh ocean. I felt myself drown in the glimmering blue eye until he walks away...

Kikumaru start to walk away, I wish I can see more of his blue eye more closely….

Wait! Why I feel a disappointment just now? I can't let my guard down. But when Kikumaru turn around, I thought I see Kikumaru looks like a girl. His expression like a something else, something like girlish.

I felt my cheek heated up but quickly get rid of it and answer Kikumaru request.

"**All right, Kikumaru you may rest. Please join us if you feeling better.", still with his monotone voice. **

Again my cheek feels like burning again. AH! Tezuka Kunimitsu, DON'T let your guard down. But I also notice Fuji and also Oishi are blushing and also I have pang of jealousy in my heart but why?

_**Fuji's POV**_

Is it just me or I feel wired when seeing my best friend clinging on our captain. No offence I used to have Eiji hugging everyone but this time …trust me it feels wired. I have eager to push away Tezuka or it just my imagination.

But when I see Eiji smiles a with dreamy look ….I couldn't help it seeing Eiji like a girl and make me blushing. But still I shook off the image off my head. Better have the morning practice fast to ease my self.

_**Oishi's POV**_

Oh no! Eiji's sick! I thought so when seeing him this pale. I knew it something had happened ! He even bumps on Tezuka!

Eeeh? Eiji's figure looks smaller. Its look not short but slimmer, I never know it because he always jumping around me and becoming clingy when near me. Wait! Fuji and Tezuka are blushing to Eiji!

OH NO!!! Not me too! It is a disastrous, catastrophe!!! Wait I'm staring and blushing at him too!! Suddenly the past event that consist Eiji's feminine smile…!

**Noooo….**

Um…never mind. I may visit Eiji in the infirmary after school. I hope he'll be fine and recover as fast as he can.

_**END of POV **_

"Um…lets go to call shall we?" said Oishi to break the tense and the silences of the group between his friends.

"A...ah." Tezuka answered and Fuji nodded. Three of them started to walk toward the school compound, unnoticed by them a mysterious figure leap to the sky...

* * *

"Now Eiji-chan don't forgot to get some rest and don't over board. I swear I will talk with you captain after this". This is Shigure Reika the school doctor the only person in school that know Eiji is a girl.

Reika is a distance cousin of Kikumaru family, she have been taking care of Eiji from he started to school here. She has a long brown and slightly red hair that tied into a bun.

"Rei -Chan you don't need to it's not buchou's fault. It's mine, nyaaa…" she pouts. Reika smiles and pass her a glass of water.

"I know but you must remember that you are a girl. I mean by look at them making wired and inhuman practice. It's like a routine of this infirmary to have fainted tennis player in here!" she sits and cross her arm.

"Mou…you worry wayyyyy too much. I have become a boy for three years but nobody noticed. Don't worry I can take care of myself so don't worry, nya!" the red acrobatic chirp. The infirmary doctor just massage her forehead, her poor head is going to burst out thanks to this dense girl.

"Okay but tell me if you have any problem, alright." she pet her little niece's head. After a while Eiji fall a sleep and Reika put a blanket on her.

"If anyone hurt you I'll slaughter them and send to direct hell." she silently vows and watches Eiji sleeping in peace.

* * *

In the tennis court the same the same black cloak person walking and moves his head like trying to find something.

"She's not here… where could she be? I need that device back and I needed now!" he hissed.

"OI!" a loud yell from behind. The cloak guy just turns around for a while and start walking again.

"Hey! You I'm talking to you!" one of the senior yell at him but he continues to ignore him. Arai is totally pissed off.

"Why you." he take a tennis ball and hit the ball toward him. "Take this!!"

"Fucking annoying…" he muttered under his breath. The ball stops at behind of his head and the ball was floating. Arai can't believe his eye the tennis ball was floating and it was flying toward him and knocks him off.

But the ball don't t stop yet. The ball bounces and hit the drinking Momo.

"Arrgh!!" he falls down and his water bottle hit directly at Kaidoh leaving him wet on his head.

"Fshuuuu! What are you trying to do, hah?" Kaidoh hissed.

"Ma, ma. I'm sorry! It is not me! Somebody push me!"

"You idiot peach head!"

Momo are twitching "You the one that was dumbass, you could dodge it, you Mamushi!"

"What you call me pig mouth!"

"Snake lover!" Momo snapped.

"GRRR!" both of them grab each other collar clothes and start to verbal attacking each other. The ball bounced on the tennis basket and make all the ball bounce all over the court.

"All right… Inui Maximilion Royal Juice had finished.' said the Seigaku data player Inui Sadaharu. He was holding a glass fill with variety dark and slimly colors. It has golden sparkle in it, produce black smoke and come out bubbles with different type of color.

"All right which of you freshmen wants to try first, hm..?" his spectacles is evilly glinted and his smile to a devil's smirk. Show the glass toward a group of freshmen that was terrified.

As Inui advance toward the group, he suddenly trip off on the scattered tennis ball.

"Whoa!!" he falls down and glass in his hand had been toss away, landed on the pavement and cause a small explosion.

The court is covered with thick blackish purple cloud. People start to panic and scattering to run away from the smoke.

"ARRGHH!" some of the student choke on the smoke and collapse.

"AAAARRRGGHH! HELP! ATTACK FROM THE TERRORIST!!!" screams one of the students.

Tezuka was watching the whole secene is twitching. 'Where did I see this scene somewhere? _Déjà vu…'_

_"__Everyone, 50 laps! NOW!!" the stoic voice boomed across the reckoning situation._

_"….." the mystery guy just sweat dropped to the situation that just happens…_

_"Not my fault…" he turns away from the chaotic tennis court. _

_"Maybe she's not come school today…..better I go away before anyone catches me", then he vanish._

* * *

"Nyaaaa..." the red acrobatic stretches herself after a good sleep. She jumps of the bed and make a light exercise. She notices the doctor (her

older cousin) not in the infirmary.

"I guess Rei-chan have something to do….Wow, what a busy women." Said Eiji with full of admiration.

"And that's why she doesn't get any boyfriend yet. He-he.", she giggled. Suddenly noticing something that was moving outside.

"Um… What's that?" she open slightly the window and see the same man that she met yesterday.

"Nyaa...The same man yesterday. Ah he's gone!" she quickly open the window call for him but he's all ready vanish. Eiji pout and sigh.

"I really want to say thank you to that Mystery guy…Eh?" suddenly something was beeping in her pocket. It was from the item that has been dropped by the Mystery guy yesterday.

"What?" she takes out the blue cracked Digivice. It was beeping and glowing. Curiously Eiji poke any button that was existed on the device. Then something happen a data image appears on the cracked device like a pop up picture.

It's like a digital graph map and has a red and green beeping dot on it. "Nyaa… What's this a beeping dots? Its looks like a map…"

Without thinking anymore Eiji quickly follow the dot. Hey! Curiosity kills the cat and she **IS **a cat remember…

She followed the beeping dots on the screen. "Nyaa… Am I there yet?" When she wanted to turn around the corner suddenly a black laser beam almost hit her.

"Arrgh! Yagyuu's laser beam gonna shave my head!! I don't wanna be like that baldy Jackal!!!" she cried and stumble back hard. She wanted to run a way but the device beeping faster and faster for a second.

"If I die today well at least let me see my stupid brothers and my caring ...Here goes nothing!" she slowly take a peek.

"Argh…" she sharply gasped when seeing the mysterious guy were on the floor gasp for the pain and being kicked by a black winged devil that have a red bull tattoo on its chest.

Suddenly the blue device popping out the same devil picture on it.

"Devimon. Champion level. It says Devimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon who's from the devil. Its special attack is Touch of Evil that thrusts his arm into the ground and has it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing Devimon to brain wash them." Eiji muttered when reading the data.

'Nya…What mess that I have myself brought in?' she cried and crying in her head.

"Hahaha! This! THIS! This the person that master scared off! This is absurd", the Devilmon laugh maniacally. The black guy makes a summersault kick, hit directly at the devil and landed on the land away from him.

The devil grunted. "Yet I had amazed you could defend yourself from the Touch of Evil so that you'll be under my control."

He's breath is irregular and harsh breathing can be hear. Suddenly he smirks and chuckle. The Devilmon's eye twitched.

"What's so funny?" The black guy stands up straight to face the devil.

"Well. I guess the devil will never play fair after all. Wait what I expect they are the lowest scumbag in the universe." he mock. "Or should I say you just a low life puppy that chasing their own tail just only to please their master."

"Now that I call **PITIFUL**!" he smirked seeing the black devil in the peak of anger when he emphasis the word.

"THET'S ENOUGH YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID!!" he roar like the sound of the thunder booming the earth or lesser than that.

"DUNGEON CURSE!" he raises his arm and causing the atmosphere becoming dark. A complete darkness. The mysterious guy felt the devil is smirking. He cursed under his breath and prepares his position in defense.

"NOW FELL INTO THE DARKNESS! LASER WING!!" a large red laser from his wing and hit directly at the mysterious guy.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" he roars in pain and slam at the electric pole. Unnoticed his belt bag has slipped away. The mysterious guy fall down to the ground. The devil laughs in the victory.

Eiji is pinching her face to check whether are all of these are real or not and guess what it's real! "Nya… Is Mysterious will be find he's look bad. I wish I can help him...", then she notice a belt bag and some scattered cards around it.

"What's this?' she takes out one of the card. Noticing each of the cards have different picture on it.

'Nya…What these entire cards could do unless…" she notice there was a sliding slot at the side of the device. Quickly she scrambles the cards and finally found a Wargremon shield card.

She tried to slide the card into the slide as many as she can. "Come on you stupid card. If those weirdoes are magical so do you!!"

"Any last word, hm?" the devil smirk.

"Go to hell." he muttered.

"As you wish..." he gives off a lot of black bats to attack him. "Now die!"

Eiji keep sliding the card over, over and over again. "Come on you stupid card. I you don't want to do for him do it for me!" she cried.

Suddenly the device sparked electricity. It doesn't feel any pain at all and the card slide through by its own.

When the attack almost hit him a large Wargremon's Shield is blocking the bats. Their eyes are widening. 'What? There's a tamer here but the shield appear in front him which mean…' Devilmon's thought have been stopped when he was sliced into thousands of pieces.

"One word." the mysterious guy step away from the sliced devil. "Don't let your guard down", he smirked. The devil roar in pain then shattered into red glittering dust, but this time he does not absorb it. Instead he turns around to see if anyone is here.

"Nya…he does will see me! Better I go now!" Eiji quickly sprinted to home. The mysterious guy notices something but it suddenly vanish.

'Don't tell me…."

* * *

"I'm home!" Eiji takes off her shoe. All her family is running toward her. Her female family members are in verge of tear. As for her male family members are looks like deathly worried.

"Eiji where have you gone! It almost night!" her mother hugged her tight.

"Yeah! Where have you been? We are worried sick about you!" said her brother. They hugging each otoher before Eiji could say anything. 'I think I better keep quiet for their sake....'

* * *

In Eiji's room, it was messy even her Chocolate CD are scattered on the floor. Eiji was hugging her Mr. Teddy tightly.

'Nyaa…I wonder what's going on just now. That wired black thingy that try to kill Mr. Mysterious.', she take out the device then doze off to the dream land. Unnoticed by her a dark figure of a boy standing on an electricity pole. The boy's lip move...

"I'll take back what's mine and I'll never take you as my partner…."

* * *

Yatta!! I have finished my story. Sorry taking it so long .well my computer start to bug me with its virus.

Thank you for reading and for the next update will be late. Because my computer is having its own trouble and I can't always go to the cybercafé. Whoa, I have to take care of my money and obviously I don't want to be broke before my payday. By the way I really, really ,really need you guys help. Have any I idea in paring or else I'l make it OC.

No offence but I really wanted some reviews.

Okay see ya next time. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

**ATTENTION!!!**

Author's Note

I 'm sorry that I will not post any update for awhile due to my work but I promise it will be done sooner or later, hope so…

I'm Very Sorry!!!

Oh yeah have any idea in paring please tell me okay.

Don't worry chapter 3 is on its way.


	4. Chapter 4 Seiryuu Kyoya

I'm back!! Sorry for being late to update the story due to of my humongous works and I even don't want to pile it up until reach to the level that was impossible to finish. Not to mention my upcoming exam or you can say an entrance exam to university, when ever I want to write the story there's always somebody to bug me… Ah yes! I'm giving my highest gratitude to the person that reviews my story. Thanks that's really helps me.

Never mind me. All right lets continue with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Seiryuu Kyoya. **

In Eiji's room, it was messy even her Chocolate CD are scattered on the floor. Eiji was hugging her Mr. Teddy tightly.

'Nyaa…I wonder what's going on just now. That weird black thingy that try to kill Mr. Mysterious.', she take out the device then doze off to the dream land. Unnoticed by her a dark figure of a boy standing on an electricity pole. The boy's lip move...

"I'll take back what's mine and I'll never take you as my partner…."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**One day in a clear, a day without a rain. The golden sun brightly up in the sky if it was the angels were playing on the sky. The sky above was amiable, cerulean blue like the October sky. The flower field that seems to glimmering radiantly after being wash by a heavy rain storm last night.**

**The flower field also has an old yet magnificent large Oak tree, there were two children playing near the tree. It was a young petite red haired little girl that wearing a pretty white lace summer dress and another boy which have messy yet neat brown hair.**

**They were playing tag. Happy smile plastering on their small innocent faces. Look at them and how happy they are like two little happy fairies that are playing around in the flower bed.**

**The young little red haired girl noticed a dark and gloomy figure of a young boy which is sitting under the Oak tree.**

"**Ne...Sato-chan. Who is that?" she pointed to the gloomy figure. The brunet turns around and takes a closer look at him. **

"**Him? He is my guardian." the brunet smiles. Eiji just tilted her head with confusion. "Don't worry he is also your guardian, Ei-chan.", the brunet gives a gentle smile. Eiji look at the boy for the last time before running toward her friend.**

* * *

**After awhile when Eiji plays around until she lose her track of time and her direction to go home. In other she is lost in the middle of the green hill.**

"**Sato-Chan, where are you? Sato-chan!" sobbed the little girl wondering around to find her friend. Just her luck, Eiji accidentally fall in to a deep hole. She tried to climb up but failed.**

"**Anyone out there? Please help me. Anyone …" she burst in crying and sobbing with all her might. Cry because of fear of being left alone in this unknown hole and the night day is almost in time. **

**Suddenly a black figure jump in the hole. Eiji was startled. "Who's there?!" she chocked her word between her tears. At first she was terrified and thought it was a wild animal but it does not do anything. "Em…"**

**She slowly opens her eye and sees a young boy in her age that has black hair and unusual emerald eye. "Are you o.k.? Do you hurt? I guess both of us fall in this hole..." Instead crying because another person falls in she try to smile like nothing bad will happen so that she can calm the other boy.**

**The raven just a long sigh. He looks directly to her eye and showing are-you-nut-glare. But later on his eye soften when saw her teary eye. Slowly he advancing the little girl,**

"**Um…What Are you do...AH!" instantly the raven boy scoops her in to a bridal style.**

'**Hold on', he muttered in a low voice that hardly can be heard. They come out from the hole by the raven's inhuman jump. **

**When reaches to the surface Eiji fall on her knee still shock with what happen just now but then… **

"**WOW!! That's was awesome! Let's do it again!!" she cried in delight. The raven boy just stare her with disbelieve but slowly his stoic dark face stretched to smile a bit.**

**Then the raven boy starts to move away from him. Eiji notice how he moves further away from her.**

"**Where are you going? Wait for me…" slowly she tries to follow the raven boy. But the boy's walking pace is getting faster. "Ah! Matte!"**

**THUM!**

**She falls directly on the grassy land. Her tear build up and her face were dirtied. "Ouch…" she whined. 'Hm?' she notices the raven boy was waiting for her. 'Is he waiting for me'? She continues to follow the raven boy.**

**Eiji follows him until reach a certain destination then he suddenly stops. He turns around to face Eiji. She looks at him with her large blue cat eye.**

**He placed the most beautiful full blooming white with red lining lily on her ear, then he vanish just like that. Before Eiji could call for him her families voice echo in the silence air.**

**EIJI!!**

**Eiji turn around and see all of her family. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Onni-chan! Nee-chan!!" she cried and jumps on their arm. When she turns around again there's nothing except the winds blow like no one was ever standing there.**

* * *

In a bedroom that was noisy because of the alarm clock. Eiji slowly open her eye and yawn loudly. She scratches her messy hair and rubbed her eye.

KKKRRRIIINNNGGG!!!

The annoying alarm bell strikes again. Eiji's eye shot up and grab the alarm clock like a baseball player. "Here's come Kojihama from Seigaku Baseball Team!!" she cried.

"Nyaaaa!!!" she throws the alarm clock like a baseball being thrown by a pitcher and it fly out of the window. It's bye-bye to Mr. Alarm clock...

Meanwhile his eldest brother was finished his morning jogging. "Ahh… What a fresh morning…" he takes a fresh deep breath. Suddenly he notices something is flying toward him.

"Hm…What's that?"

"….!"

WHAMB! The alarm clock landed directly on him causing him to be knocking down. "KIKUMARU EIJI!!!" he yelled and point direction to his youngest sister's window.

"He-he…Home run, nya…" she sweat drooped. She goes down stairs to take back her flying clock from her fuming brother. She bows again and again to her big brother for an apology.

", nya Oni-chan", she sticking her tongue and pout cutely. No one could resist the cuteness of Eiji's kitten face. Her brother gives a sigh.

"Okay, okay. Now went along, wash you and get ready to school all ready. Move on soldier!" he ordered playfully.

"Hai! Sir yes sir! Kikumaru Eiji on duty now!" she salutes at her brother and start to march in to the house to get ready to school. Her brother only smile softly wandering what he will do with this girl.

* * *

"SEIGAKU…FIGHT! OH! FIGHT! OH! ", Eiji cried while striking her fist in the air when walking toward school. She skipping happily like nothing bad or something good will happens.

"Nya! I'm in my best condition. Forget about that Mr. Mysterious although I'm curious about him..." she muttered the last word. 'But yet that last night dream…. It feels like so real… and that boy feels so lonely and…'

Unnoticed by Eiji a red trail of data crawling behind her. It creeps slowly to the red teen, as Eiji walks it moves along her. Eiji feels something follows her, she walks faster. As she moves faster the red data moves faster.

Quickly she turn around there was nothing there. "Nyaa…It's only my imagination." she relive. Then she started to move again and the red data rise from its hidden spot.

With her ability as the fastest reflex in her Seigaku team, she quickly turns around and found out a creepy red trail or slimy red thingy lurking behind her. It leaps on her like a gigantic slimy jelly.

"Nya!" that's all she could cry out. Her fear had immobilized her causing her to be frozen on the spot. 'Not again! Mr. Mystery….' She prayed willing or unwillingly for that black hooded cape guy or else she will be eaten not by a supposedly-imaginary ogre that had probably intended to make her his meal but by a creepy walking red jelly!!

But the attack or strangle from the red jelly never came. When Eiji opened her eye, she knew it the and only her previous savior have come to save her live once again. ", nya!" she cried with delight.

He stop the red data by letting it to engulfing his hand It's look like the red jelly is dissolving his hand and arm until his leather black glove and apart of his cloak corrode.

It supposes to be painful but he just chuckle.

'Is he a masochist? That injury should be painful…' she thought and fears running in her spine. Although she can't see his face surely he was smirking toward the red data.

Something is glowing inside the red jelly; his hand was producing a light.

"BURN IN HELL!!", then crimson red flaming fire bursting out from the red thing and causing it to burn into crisp, left nothing except a shattered red data.

"Hmph…" he snorted before he turns his look at Eiji. From near he's as tall as Tezuka. 'Nya…he's tall. Look from far I thought he's as tall as me', she amazed. As she scanning his whole appearance she notice a burned hand that still have steaming cloud come out from his left hand..

"You're hurt!" she exclaim and gently grab his hand. Without any hesitation the mysterious boy slap her hand away. She yelped and pulls her pained hand away. "Nya! That's hurt! What the hell you do that!"

"Give back what you have taken from me…" his word was slow and firm but each of the word like have a killer aura infuse within it. Been over powered by the aura, quickly Eiji takes a speed dash to run away from the murderous aura.

"Nya…!" she cried and leaving dust trail at behind. The mysterious guy notice that Eiji is trying to run away. "Wait!" as he wanted to chase her suddenly the school bell rings.

"Shit…. Damn school bells. I better go now or else I'm the one who will be dead." When he wanted to walk away, he turned around. "We will be meet again, Kikumaru Eiji…", then again he vanish into the thin air.

* * *

As she reaches school, she have been jumping in front her friends for all day to tell them the whole thing but…as you guys know no one believes her.

"But I'm telling you guys the truth!! There's a big bad ogre then a red jelly or goo something like that tries to dissolve me and now is coming to get me!!" she cried. All of her friends look blankly at her.

"Eiji, did you hit your head?" ask Oishi.

"No"

"Do you fell on stairs head on?" ask Fuji.

"No."

"Do you eat something wrong?" ask Taka-san.

"No."

"Is 99% you got delusion eye vision?" ask Inui.

"No and what the heck is that?"

"…." Tezuka couldn't say anything except. "It just your imagination"

"No!"

"Eiji-sempai, do you eat too much until you don't feel good." said Momo.

"No"

"Do you lack of sleep, sempai. Fshuuuuu." said Kaidoh.

"No"

"Maybe Eiji-sempai have some brain damage that's why he became like this", the youngest teammate Ryoma smirked.

"No and NO! What's up with the DO question and ocibi! That's an insult not a question!!!" she cried with frustrate. Then she takes out the cracked digivice and showed to them.

"See. I got proof over here!" she display the device and Fuji take a closer look at it.

"But it just a cracked toy Eiji..." Fuji chuckle. Eiji can't believe even her best friend don't believe her.

"Nyaaaaaa….." she started to cry. Her huge cat eye starts to sparkle and moist with tears, making everyone instantly felt guiltiness.

"Eiji..." Oishi try to calm the too late she quickly dash outside the clubroom and slam the door hard.

"Idata. Idata. It's maybe his time of the month", said Inui scrabbling some notes in his book.

"Inui, 50 laps now."

"Hai"

Tezuka look at the slammed door and felt a pang in his heart letting Eiji like that. Then he shook his head. "Don't ever let your guard down."

* * *

When in class Eiji just dozed off not hearing what the teacher is saying. Her mind drifts to somewhere else.

"**Give back what you have taken from me…"**

That word had swimming in her head for thousand times. Suddenly something click in her head. 'Don't tell me the 'thing' that is talking about is this…' As she touches the bulge of her pocket, suddenly the school's principal enters the class.

"Eh? Fujiko-chan. What's going on? The principal's here. I hope he does not come here to expel someone." she whispers to Fuji next to her.

Fuji breath with relive it seems like Eiji does not mad at him anymore. "Nah… I heard there does will be a new student will be coming to our class."

"Then why the principal is here?"

"Well, what I heard that the principal wants to make a good expression to the new kid." said Fuji opening his literature book.

"Why?"

"Well, if not mistaken according to the rumor that the new kid is a genius with 500 IQ that passes the Oxford University in a young age and making him the youngest professor that ever live in this world."

Eiji shudders when hear the IQ level. She had a hard time to pass her math exam but he can pass easily the hardest university in the world. 'That guy is twice or triple smarter than Koharu from Shitenhouji, Osaka.'

When both of the teacher's finish talking the current teacher, then he faces us with a huge smile. "Students, all of you are considering very lucky because a student from very elite level will joining with us today."

"I hope all of you will be nice to him and be along with him", when teacher welcomes him inside, a jet black hair appears. Eiji's boring eye bulge almost can't believe what she sees.

"All you meet Seiryuu Kyoya, your new classmate."

* * *

Finally I have finished this chapter! Lucky I actually have extra time (which I seek some time to finish it), as for next chapter will take for awhile because my University exam is getting near!!! But don't worry I'll finish it as fast as I can!

Oh yeah, last warning if no one review me for any idea of paring I' take the preview idea which is TezukaXEiji. Again thanks to people that review to my story I really appreciate the review.

PS: I really wanted some reviews, Please!!


	5. Chapter 5 Vote For Pairing

VOTE FOR PARING!!!

Since I'm being nice to all of you for the last time. I'm giving a vote for the paring. If not I'll be excepting the review suggestion for EijixTezuka pair.

This is the pairing that I recommend.

EijixFuji

EijixTezuka

EijixSanada

EijixYukimura

EijixOishi

EijixAtobe

That's all for the vote. To be honest I like EijixTezuka but I want to see other's view. No answer? I'll be taking the previous pair. But I you have any idea in other pairing be my guest to add in.

Thank you and please review my story.


	6. Chapter 6 Help!

Well …How I can say this…. I'm so sorry for the late delay! But I'll try finishing my story for my faithful readers. Some unmerciful event had caused me clogged these days but… I'll update my story as fast as I can. Before starting I want to thank to everyone that have reviewing my story. Thanks, those reviews help me to ease my stress.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Digimon except of my created character.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

All right let start the story! I'm getting fired up when writing all of these stories. Now enjoy!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: HELP!**

When both of the teachers finish talking the current teacher, then he faces us with a huge smile. "Students, all of you are considered very lucky because a student from a very elite level will joining with us today."

"I hope all of you will be nice to him and get along with him", when teacher welcomes him inside, a jet black hair appears. Eiji's boring eye bulged almost can't believe what she sees.

"All of you meet Seiryuu Kyoya, your new classmate."

* * *

When the new student is introduced, all the girls were giggling and drooling over the new stoic boy but as for the boys, they were fuming with jealousy seeing how the new student look like. They whispering if what they see is true or not, they can't believe what they see even for the simple headed Eiji can't believe what she see.

Jet-black hair, just-kicked-myself-out-of-bed-yet-still-look-cool kind; typical. A pair of emerald eyes – for a moment Eiji debated who's seemed more formidable; the boy's or Medusa's, considering eyes like those were supposed to be beautiful. From the way the boy made them look, though, eyes like those were practically meant to carry the message If looks could kill…' The expression on his face was cold and distant; parading to everyone that he didn't give a damn about, well, probably everything. As Eiji's eyes wandered down to the boy's body, she couldn't help pursing her lips in sheer admiration. Those arms were convincingly strong; they could do a whole lot deal… such as _swinging_ the tennis ball set-straight to Ryoma, swiping the ever-present smug look from the junior's face. Eiji half-giggled as she imagined the situation with _relish_.

_Just kidding… well not really._ She stretched her mouth into another joyful smile. A girl can hope.

'But yet, I had to admit he's hot!' Eiji raise her head to take a peek at the new student. When she have the chance, her sight is been countered by a killer eye that giving I'll-kill-you-glare direct to Eiji making her feeling cold in her spine.

'Nya…W…why he looking at me like he will kill me or something…?' Eiji shivered by the intense glare. Fuji only watched his friend being terrified to the new student and his eye instantly snapped open widely.

"Saaa…Seiryuu-kun. Why don't you sit down there's plenty of empty seats." said Fuji ignoring the protested girls that still wanted to ask the cool guy questions. Fuji's glare and Seiryuu's glare clashes…

"Now there's….!" Fuji suddenly gasped. He feels that becoming heavy suddenly. 'What's going on? It feels like that guy's aura is overwhelming me....' he breathes slowly but hard.

"Fuji-san? Are you okay?" said the sensei.

"Hai. I'm fine."

As Fuji sit down as his eye never left Seiryuu out of his sight. "All right Seiryuu-san you will may sit next to Kikumaru-san.", the sensei pointed to the red headed boy.

'Nya! He will sit next to me…If I'm understood better of him maybe he is not a bad person ….maybe.' As he walks past Eiji, Seiryuu's eye was glowing but not noticed by anyone else.

"NYA!!" Eiji suddenly falls down and all of his item in his bag are scattered everywhere. The whole class is hollered with laughter. She quickly scrambled to pick up her things even Fuji helped her. When she reached her last item which it her most precious possession that is her crystal teddy bear. A limited edition which is a gift from her mother now is near with someone's shoe…

Then it was smashed by a solid shoe. What she knew only thing that shoe is not a school shoes. Eiji was stunned slowly she rise her eye and landed on the handsome raven boy that have a piercing, sharp, cold and yet sad eye giving a disgusted glare at her.

"Get out of my sight…" he said coldly like he had done nothing. He does not wear the usual school uniform, instead he wears tight black leather sleeveless shirt with belt straps on it and a stylish black trousers. Not to mention the cool looking a white high collared trench coat that almost look like what all the doctors or professor always wears.

Leaving Eiji in verge of tear and sobbed faintly to her crushed crystal. Fuji looks at the new student with hatred but Seiryuu only smirked.

"Errr…" Fuji growled between his gritted teeth. The class teacher shivered nervously with the class situation. 'Ha…And here I was thought elite student will not be a problem. I guess there was no different with the normal level student.' he sighs deeply.

As he walks the girls squeal like a mad girl, but before he sit down he slowly take a peek at the red sad girl and his lip flatten a bit.

* * *

As the rumor had said it and it was true that Seiryuu is a truly a genius boy. He could answer the question without let the teacher finish his question and correct the teacher's mistake. His performance was outstanding making the entire teacher praising him and the girls start to make their own fan club. But only one thing he can't do, he can't smile even for a second.

His stoic face was dangerous but yet cool attracting all the girls in the school. Eiji had to admit he's very good looking, that what her feminine side said...

'Ha….' Eiji sigh. 'I didn't do anything to make him sad, right? Then why do he hate me so much.' she lower her head so that no one can see her sad face.

"Eiji…" Fuji muttered and feeling a pang of guilty for not protecting his neko friend.

* * *

"SEIGAKU!!! FIGHT! OH! FIGHT! OH!" the Seigaku tennis club always lively thanks to their noisy club member. Its look like they cheering for them self and to rises other member's sprit.

The entire regular members were fire up except for Eiji that have cold breeze surrounding her. All her teammate was sweat dropped.

"Hey, Echizen. What's wrong with Eiji-sempai?" said Momo whispering to his youngest member. Ryoma just nodded his head for a no answer.

"Nope. Not a clue." he shrugged. Oishi slowly walk toward the red neko and pat her gently on her shoulder. "Eiji are you okay?"

The red headed acrobatic nodded and smiled to her double partner. "It's okay Oishi. I'm fine!" she jump off her bench and grinning happily.

His entire team mate look at her worriedly. Suddenly Fuji slams his locker loudly causing the entire regular to startle.

"No! You are not okay!" he hissed loudly, making the others turn to look at him. Before Fuji could say anything, Eiji quickly run toward her friend and clasp his mouth.

"Please, Fuji." she whispered. "Please don't tell them. I don't want them to get worry.

"But, Eiji!" Fuji protest. His protest stopped when seeing her pleading eye showing please-I-beg-you look. Fuji turns his head and places his eye sight to the locker giving a loud sigh.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that you slipped on a wet floor.", Fuji finally said it. Eiji's eye glimmering with happiness…. but wrong answer Fuji.

"WHAT!!!"

Oishi quickly turn into his mother hen mode. Running like mad toward the shelf and take out the first aid kit. Not enough he bombard Eiji with various question.

"DID YOU SPRINT YOUR ANKLE!"

"IS YOUR HEAD BLEEDING!"

DO YOU HAVE ANY PUNCTUATE BONE?"

Eiji only chuckle to seeing her doubles partner to act like this but as for the others they sweat dropped. Then she held her hand in front Oishi's face as a signal to stop.

"I'm okay. Now let's have some tennis rumble!" she cried. "Neh, Ochibi!!!" she hugging her kohai tightly using her infamous bear hugs.

"E…Eiji-sempai…I can't breath." Ryoma chocked out. They chuckled to see the energetic red head is back. Only Fuji looks at her worriedly

"Eiji…."

* * *

When the training moving smoothly like usual, I mean by in their **usual way** by at least knocking half of the tennis member by Inui's deadly juice. Leaving all the victim gagged and bubbles coming out from their mouth.

Inui takes out his note book and start to jot something in the book and snickering. "Idata, idata. The amount had decrease in to half next time make a harder training and upgrading the special juice. He hehe…." his eye were glinting with evilness.

"Nya… If I recall last time you also used your juice on us too." Eiji muttered.

"Did you say something, Eiji?"

"Nothing."

The chattering crowd had stopped when notice the stoic Seigaku captain had arrived with his vice captain next to him.

"All the regulars take Court A and B. All the non-regulars third and second years take Court C and D and as for the freshmen swing your racquet for 200 times! Move it, NOW!" he bark the order the scramble sight had line up instantly.

"So, buchou. What we gonna do today?" said Momo put his hand on his head and hoping his captain don't give a super hard training. The Ryuzaki sensei suddenly appears behind Tezuka.

"Well, since our team lack of doubles so…"

"NO WAY!!!" all of them cried, well almost.

"But sensei! You can't put us doubles! Especially me with Echizen! He's suck!!" Momo cried miserably.

"Momo-sempai rash like a wild boar." Ryoma muttered.

"Hey!"

"Come on, you two. Let's play okay. For fun, hm." Eiji smiled am place both of her arm on both of her kohais. Both of them sigh.

"All right." both of them sigh in defeat.

Tezuka nodded hid head. 'When Eiji's around it's much easier to control them. I'll thank Kikumaru after this', he make a mental note to himself. Then he takes a deep breath.

"In court A Taka-san with Fuji against Momo and Echizen." he declares as both of the regulars jaw dropped and hung with their gloomy mood. But Tezuka ignored them.

"Inui and Kaidoh against Kikumaru and Oishi pair." both of the Emerald pair and the Golden pair nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yeah!" said Inui suddenly and instantly reach for his bag to find something. "Oh, here it is.", as he pull out a water bottle….but it is not a normal water bottle. Instead sports dink or plain water contained inside, there was an abnormal colour swirling inside the water. It was something that supposes Not to exist in this world.

It's much worse than the juice that he made last time. At this moment they witnesses the most terrifying juice (although there will be creepier version later). This time the liquid is looks like denser and … wait? Did I just see tentacles in the juice just now?

"Hehehe.", Inui chuckle like a mad man behind those glinting glasses. "As usual the loser will drink my newest invention Inui's Healing Potion 1".

All the regulars have shock wave as it was linked to each other. Bad enough all of them turn pale when they see the juice.

"H…Healing potion? It's more like a death potion if you ask me.", said Momo as his face was white as sheet. All of them nodded in the same time.

'We won't lose!' all of them synchronizing in their mind.

* * *

In Court A which is Fuji and Taka pair and Momo and Echizen pair. Momo and Echizen as usual being kicked like small puppy by them. All they do only argue with each other instead cooperating in double leaving Tezuka with a huge headache.

As for the other pair, the Golden pair against their potential doubles. Oishi countered Inui's serve by using backhand serve, as the ball returned to their position.

"Eiji! It all yours!!" Oishi cried. Eiji nodded in understanding, she jump high in the mid air. "Feel the wrath of Kikumaru-sama!!"

She makes a twist movement in the air. "Kikumaru Beam!!" a full speed ball served and score. "Yay!" she cried. But when she wanted to land suddenly a strong current appear under her.

"NYA!!" she cried as she was blown up to the sky. "EIJI!!" all the tennis regular cried for her name. As she stopped in the mid air, a large black is above her gashing its wing and try to grab her by its sharp claw.

Fear struck her heart like the last time, an ogre try to rip or smash her apart. As the claw getting nearer she felt that her heart stopped.

"NOOO!!!"

* * *

Phew…Finally it's finish although it's a cliffhanger but hey! I finish it didn't I. For a further notice I'll stop writing for awhile because…

Well as you know I have my university entrance exam that was REALLY, REALLY around this corner. For my faithful reader…till we meet again.

But I promise after the exam I'll write as much as I can. Bye!!

PS: Please give me some reviews, who know my heart will lighten up to write more for you guys. (The exam is not a fake! I'm telling the truth!)


	7. Chapter 7 Protector or Murderer

…

What I can say now that….I'm very sorry for the super late update. But hey, I manage to pass through my university exam entrance and now wait for its result (sorry for the long delay). Now I'm back to gives some action and continue my story. For my faithful readers, here by I'm very sorry for my previous event and action. All right no to the next show!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Digimon except of my created character.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

All right let start the story! I'm getting fired up when writing all of these stories. Now enjoy!!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Protector or…Murderer.

* * *

_She makes a twist movement in the air. "Kikumaru Beam!!" a full speed ball served and score. "Yay!" she cried. But when she wanted to land, suddenly a strong current appeared under her. _

_"NYA!!" she cried as she was blown up to the sky. "EIJI!!" all the tennis regular cried for her name. As she stopped in the mid air, a large black is above her gashing its wing and try to grab her by its sharp claw._

_Fear struck her heart like the last time, an ogre try to rip or smash her apart. As the claw getting nearer she felt that her heart stopped._

"_NOOO!!!"_

* * *

"HELP!" Eiji cried as she was forced to float upward and become an inch closer to the sharp claw. 'That's it I'm dead but I don't wanna die yet! Anyone, please help me…' She pleads silently to any miracle that will happen to save her life from the clutch of the death.

"Eiji-sempai!" Horio the first year member cried for his upperclassmen but then suddenly a gust like wind rushes next to his as it snatches his tennis racquet. "Heeeii!! My racquet!!" he cried when his precious racquet had disappeared from his hand.

Then a flash of footsteps of a black figure jump toward the sky with its inhuman high jump. It flies above the terrified Eiji and cover her with long white cloth like it was protecting her. The unknown figure grabs her in the person's arm, firm but gentle. The figure held's Eiji in its left arm and forcefully twist himself in the air makes a powerful backspin.

It was an attack with full force with the spinning momentum with the racquet. With a direct hit, destroying the racquet as well it was giving a strong impact on the flying figure. It's giving a loud shrilling of pain of an unknown animal sound.

"KKKWWWEEEHHH!!!!"

Its loud howl startles the people down them. Eiji thought the figure was scowling then suddenly the figure gives a mid kick that enough to stumble back and fly away from them. "Arrkkk!" its squeak before it fly away.

The black figure gives a backward somersault and landed gracefully on the floor. Eiji closed her eyes but slowly opened her eyes and seeing only white surrounds her, usually it was black but this time her savior was white in colour. 'Huh? It's w-white…'

As the white cloth that covered her has slipped down, she gives a sharp gasp when seeing her savior was the cold hearted tensai from her class; the new student Seiryuu Kyoya.

* * *

Eiji looked at the Seiryuu's cold striking face. His stoic face does not even look at her face but why he even care to save her since he despises her so much. But these protective feelings…it was the same feelings from before. It's giving all the regulars a gasping surprise, who knows the academic genius had good coordination in physical movement.

"A-aa…S-Seiryuu-kun.", Fuji awe with amazed feeling to see the movement that probably only achieved by an all-rounder player.

The swirling gust of wind around him expressing the calmness and emotionless environment but awed with such harsh nature could carry Eiji in bridal style with pure essences gentleness. Holding her like she was made like fine porcelain that could break when in touch with unnecessary force.

"S-Seiryuu-san?" Eiji shuttered toward the person that just disgusted at her in this morning but now she is in his arm and saved by him. What's going on here? With the closed position between him and her, she could see his face much closer.

Well like before she had to admit that he was good looking and like impossible for normal person to have this look but there was a living proof that stands in front her. But looking closely Eiji could see a faint scar across his face, the scar was faint that no one could see it from far and not clearly been seen when looked from near. Where did he had the scar? A possible question for a normal person that was curious to anything. His cold sharp emerald eyes never turned at her but when his eyes was adjusted at her his looks was slightly soften. Eiji widened her eyes and gasped sharply.

The crowded student had become larger and more packed with students that wanted to know what had happened. The crowd becomes less control than ever. A hand pops out from the crowd and struggle out from the crowd. The teacher from the infirmary is here.

"Students, students! Please go back to your class.", Reika shouted with an order tone. "Tezuka-kun. Help me with the students."

"Hai!" Tezuka nodded with understanding. "Everyone return to your classes now!" his voice boomed in the air, giving a direct order making everyone scattered back to their classes.

"Nice work Tezuka." praised his team coach, Ryuzaki-sensei. Tezuka gives a slight nod as an acceptation of the praise. His voice even gives his teammate a deep chill.

"Gee…Must he shout like that." Momo cringed as he poked his finger in his probably damaged ear.

"Well what do you expect? He is the buchou of the team anyway. What, did your brain cell die by over eating?" Kaidoh smirked at the power player.

"Teme!! You training maniac!" Momo snapped. Kaidoh's face was twitched with anger.

"What did you say, you Overeating Hippo!"

"Bandana Idiot!"

"Triangle Head!"

"Snake Face!"

"Pig Hole!"

"Grrr!" they growled with their gritted teeth as they slam to each other's faces. Oishi only gives a deep sigh seeing how his teammates argue like they were kids. Reika-sensei looks around her to find her beloved niece, when she walks out from the group to find Eiji; she fine Eiji in other person's arm.

Her breath was deep gasp, a gasp of fear. Her face darkens when she sees the boy that holds Eiji. Clutches her teeth with deep emotions, with swift of light she grab one of the racquet that was lay on the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM EIJI!!!" she roared as she grabbed the red head from him and swings the racquet with her complete strength. She hit him direct on his head; the hit was strong; strong enough to make him stumble far away from them. Everyone was shocked with their calm natured teacher that suddenly attacks the new student.

Seiryuu slowly let him to sit up and hanging his face down as he covered the part of his head was being hit just now with his left hand. At first his face was surprised to see who is his attacker but then his face was darkening.

Eiji was stunned by her older family cousin earlier actions. She is usually well known by her calmness but never by rage, will this be the first time that she actually hit a person not to mention she actually hit a genius person. "R-Rei-chan?"

Blood is dripping down from the racquet and landed on the floor forming a puddle of blood. Her face was furious and fills with anger that happen to a mistake that will not be forgiven.

"You…" her voice was filled with venom and threatens to kill. The clutches on the racquet is tighten to suppressing all of her anger. "After all this years, you finally came back…"

"But for what?!! After what you had done to me last time, it causing me a downfall! I had to visit a therapist thanks to you!" Reika roared as her tear starts to roll down her pale skin.

"You ruined my life, backstabbing us and-and…." she choked by her own tear, struggling to say the word.

"You even killed your best friend!" the word that just spoken from the crying teacher had stunned everyone. The bleed boy only kept silence not wanting to make the situation worse.

"This will be my last warning; Stay away from Eiji!" she roared as she grabbed the red head from the tennis court.

"Nya! R-Rei-chan?" Eiji gasped as her cousin dragged her roughly from the court. The court starts to be noisy by the crowds murmuring. He slowly stands up and slowly starts to exit himself from the court.

"I'll pay for the racquet." he mumbled to the frightening kohai, Horio then disappear in the thin air.

'Where did he go?' thought all of the regulars.

* * *

Finally I had finished Chapter 5 but sorry if it was short but yet I had finished it, right? Starting now I'll try to update it as fast as I can but….

Never mind; read and review. See you in chapter 6, bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Confused

Hi! I'm back for another action. Firstly, I'm very sorry for the late update. Actually I had lost my important book which filled with stories **which **I wrote for the fic. I kinda have weird habit to write before type, so I hope you understand what I meant .I give all of my thanks to people that review my story in the previous chapter, seriously I'm really grateful to people that reviews and take notice of my story, seriously! Well enough chatting lets on with the story. Onward! (Sorry…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Digimon except of my created character.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

Before I begin I'm sorry for my grammar because I don't have my own Beta reader but the worst thing ever I don't know how to use an E-mail, sorry…

All right lets back to the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Confused. **

* * *

_Blood is dripping down from the racquet and landed on the floor forming a puddle of blood. Her face was furious and fills with anger that happen to a mistake that will not be forgiven. _

"_You…" her voice was filled with venom and threatens to kill. The clutches on the racquet is tighten to suppressing all of her anger. "After all this years, you finally came back…"_

"_But for what?!! After what you had done to me last time, it causing me a downfall! I had to visit a therapist thanks to you!" Reika roared as her tear starts to roll down her pale skin. _

"_You ruined my life, backstabbing us and-and…." she choked by her own tear, struggling to say the word. _

"_You even killed your best friend!" the word that just spoken from the crying teacher had stunned everyone. The bleed boy only kept silence not wanting to make the situation worse. _

"_This will be my last warning; Stay away from Eiji!" she roared as she grabbed the red head from the tennis court._

"_Nya! R-Rei-chan?" Eiji gasped as her cousin dragged her roughly from the court. The court starts to be noisy by the crowds murmuring. He slowly stands up and slowly starts to exit himself from the court. _

"_I'll pay for the racquet." he mumbled to the frightening kohai, Horio then disappear in the thin air. _

'_Where did he go?' thought all of the regulars._

* * *

In the fine morning the birds was chirping for the shining day, Eiji was wide awake on her messy bed. She says nothing only keep staring the clear sky from her window, still confused with what had happened yesterday. Her older cousin just drags her from the court without saying anything then….

* * *

"Nya…Rei-chan, wait up!" Eiji whined as she struggling to keep her balance from falling as Reika is yanking her along with her. But then she suddenly stopped making Eiji bump at her back.

"Ouch, Rei-chan what's wrong? And why you hit Seiryuu-kun, he's bleeding ya'know." said Eiji innocently wondering why her sweet tempered cousin suddenly turned into a demonic person. In her life she could even hurt a fly but now she actually hit the new student or more like trying to kill him.

"E-Eiji…" she shuttered trying to calm her self and restrain herself from crying. Eiji tinted her head with confusion and displaying her large confused eyes, waited for her cousin to say something.

"Nya? What's wrong?"

At first she kept silent, then she takes a deep breath and slowly she turned her sight to the neko girl. "Eiji…" she whispered in her low breath as she grasps Eiji's hand gently and give her a serious but yet worried look.

"What's wrong? It's it because something that I had done? Or did I do something to hurt you?" she asked innocently. Reika gives a slight sad smile as she shakes her head for no.

"You don't remember anything do you?" she asked softly. "Its okay, Eiji-chan. It's not your fault to begin with but…"

What's wrong first the sudden fight and now a riddle to begin with? And why Rei-chan calls my new classmate a killer? And why I felt the same feelings when that stoic guy just saves me? And, and, and…

Thousand of questions are running in her little head, the more she thinks of it the more headaches she'll get. Great, first the killer ogre, then a crazy person that wears a tight devil looking spandex that trying to kill and destroy the place, a jelly-o tried to swallow her up, a killer bird, her sudden saving action from her new classmate that actually display his hatred to her just saved her a moment ago and lastly the mysterious person that always popping around without any reason! But to think again the only thing that tried to do is only saving her from the killer things.

"Eiji-chan?" Reika said it in soft and gentle voice. Her voice is loud enough to snap her from her la-la Land. Eiji snapped her eyes from her dream and shakes her head slightly. "No. I'm okay."

"But Rei-chan. The way how you talk about Seiryuu-kun seems like you know him for a long time. Did you know him?" Eiji ask her older cousin. At first Reika was slightly shock and taken aback by her question but slowly her expression soften.

"Well…its okay, Eiji. It's better for you not to know, okay."

* * *

Eiji silently stayed on her bed. Sighing and only stares on her blank ceiling, weird things happen these days. Something that could not be explained…I mean by look at what had happen now.

Okay, recap! Firstly I was going to school and yada, yada, yada. Nothing happen! Then I decline Oishi's invitation to eat burger (well that I was thought) that I actually reject for the first time. Well excuse me, Oishi always pay my food only to Kikumaru-sama! He-he, I was just kidding.

Now back to topic that I actually had drove my senses away from it actual spot. Gee... no wonder everyone said that I always need my own babysitter. Back to the start, where was I? Ah, yes. Not to mention the attempted killing just a moment ago. I just barely escape from few of others last time as some unknown stranger helped me.

Yeah! Eiji suddenly rise from her bed and instantly change her in the sitting position. That guy! He always pops outta nowhere and tadaa! Saved my ass from being killed or being smashed or being slaughter or wait! Better than being eaten and being digested.

But how did he know that I'm in trouble but the most important is WHY?! I did not know how he manage to set on time to save me, what he have his own personal alarm clock or something? That is the second priority; the first one is that going to happen now?

Why Rei-chan really hated Seiryuu that much but the most important is do I even know him before? It seems that she know him long enough t o getting that angry moreover what's up with the murderer thingy.

She sighs as she stretches herself from her stiff body. Suddenly a loud knocking on the door.

"Eiji, hurry up! You gonna be late for school!" one of her older brother cried from the other side of the door. "Just a minute, Onni-chan!" she cried back. Better get ready or else I'm in big trouble. As she stands up and changed her into her boy school uniform, then her eyes set at the blue unknown device. Slowly pick up the card which has the shield design on it (the card that she accidentally picked up few days ago).

Nyaa…I don't get it. How can I summon the big shield last time? The only thing that I done is sliding this card into this device, that's all. Remembering the large shield suddenly appear and protects the mysterious person.

…

…

HAAAAAAA! Humph, that's feels better. All right time to go to school, anyway. But where did I see this entire thing anyway?

She grabbed her breakfast and gives a sprint to the door. "I'll be going now. Bye, nya!"

* * *

Eiji was walking toward to her school for some reason her mind cannot left it alone. What ever she tried, it will come back to her mind. Sigh, all of this hurting her head. How come she the one had to think all of this? Why not to super brained Inui Sadaharu or the genius, Fuji Syusuke or the calm and composed Tezuka Kunimitsu!

But nooooo. It must be me, Kikumaru Eiji. All right I admitted that I always wanted to be a dude magnet (but how I can get one now since I'm wearing boy's cloth) and absolutely not a monster magnet! Naaa…What I'm talking about?

Okay, okay. I admit that I always wanted some excitement but not like this being chased by weirdo. Eiji pursue her lip and walk along the shops. Then she suddenly stopped as she see something frightening familiar.

She sees a shop that was filled with unique figures. It has many variety forms and shapes, Eiji was agape it was look so real. She wandered her eyes until spotted something that was shocked her. One of the figures has a devil figure with a red bull tattoo on its chest; it was the same thing that attacked the mysterious person before.

Eiji suck a quick sharp gasp. 'N-no way!' She press her hand on the frame glass, can't believe what she sees. 'That thing is the same thing that attacks Mr. Mysterious. The creepy red bull devil. It's a complete replica …'

She quickly noticed the huge board written in large blue word 'DIGIMON'. No way… No wonder Eiji had seen it before but she thought it just a kid's game and it actually turned up into a real life thing. Eiji was jaw dropped and too stunned to say anything. This starts to become very confusing.

'Okay this is officially weird, nyaa….?!' The neko's ears perks up when seeing two of her best friends are not quite far from her and even Tezuka and Inue are there too.

"Fuji-NYA!" she was suddenly cut shorted by a sudden grab that suddenly a hand that came out of nowhere grabbing her and pull her in a silver car.

"Oomph! Owww. That's hurts…" she whined. "Hey! What the big- Rei-chan?"

"Hold on tight. This will be tough." her older cousin said breezily. Eiji suddenly gulped and has frozen at the same spot. 'I have bad feeling about this…'

Suddenly Reiko slams her feet at the moving gear and franticly dash forward like a mad car. The sudden high speed throws the poor Eiji back to her seat.

"NYAAA!!" she shrieks in fear and forcefully grip on her seat for her life like nothing else.

BROOM!

The sound of roaring engine could be heard and the car makes a forceful movement through the crowded car on the road. Reiko evade every possible cars and motorcycles, she handles the steering like a maniac. Making sharp turns in every corner and not to mention making impossible spins.

"SLOW DOWN!!!" Eiji loudly yelled. "NYA!" Eiji cried as there was a large lorry suddenly appear in front them. Tear of fear are formed at Eiji's eyes. But the car makes a sharp turn and missed the lorry.

Eiji was deathly pale and swiftly turned her sight to her older cousin. "Where are we going?!" Reika only snorts.

"Which you prefer die in car accident or die of chocked your own saliva?!"

"I DON'T WANT NITHER OF THEM!!! NYAA!!!"

"Then sit back and enjoy the ride or it will be the last of yours."

"Someone or anyone, help me…."

* * *

After a few seconds of a few turns and spinning from the hellish driving cousin it finally stops. Eiji was a mess; she was too terrified to say anything. As she felt the car had stopped and noticed the green land next to the car, she quickly opens the car's door.

"Land!!" she cried with full of relief. Rubbing her face and smell of the earthy green of plant trying to cherish what she has and remind her that she was still alive. Her older cousin groans by her younger cousin's childish attitude.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Reika nodded her head with a sigh. Reika noticed a pointed stare from her younger cousin. "What?"

"Why you drag me from going to school?" A pregnant silence between them.

Silence.

"Oh. Come on. Other people are waiting for us." she stated breezily while walking further away from Eiji.

"Hey! Don't 'oh' me! And don't you dare walk away from me without any further explanation, nya!" she cried with disbelief. Then something just clicked in her mind.

"Wait, who?"

"Hah?"

"I mean who was waiting for us?"

"Oh, nothing just a simple check up by some doctors, some scans and maybe some injections and…" Reika pause for the sudden silence.

"Eiji!" she cried as her niece had suddenly disappeared in thin air. "There's she go again…Argh", Reika sighs with frustration. There she goes again, when she finally realize that I just doing this only for her sake. Reika lift her sight to the wide sky.

'This is your entire fault, Seiryuu'.

* * *

Sorry for late update, sorry for the short story, sorry for the lame title and sorry for everything (kneeled for forgiven). Lately these days, I have less time than I had imagined before.

…But…

I'll try my best to update the next chapter and sorry for the lame story, bye!


End file.
